That Night
by Dark Nightwatcher
Summary: A man decides to talk to an old friend. Set in either the 2k7 movieverse or the 2k12 cartoonverse, your choice. R&R! [ONE SHOT]


**That Night**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT.**

* * *

One early morning, around 5 or 6 AM, a man woke up from a nightmare. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. He then looked out of the window and outside was a big oak tree. He left the bathroom, walked downstairs to the downstairs basement. Once he was inside, he looked at the black duffle bag and picked it up. He went upstairs and opened the front door. He heard rain coming down from the sky. It was raining heavily. He couldn't be bothered to use the umbrella. He didn't mind the rain. He walked out in the open fields and walked towards the big tree, near a forest. When he arrived at the big tree, he dropped the duffle bag and knelt. In front of him was a big stone.

"Hey pal." the man said weakly. He slowly started to frown. "Uh...things are going well with the two of us. We just moved in a couple of days ago. It's actually pretty nice here." he looked up at the sky. "Well, the weather isn't." he chuckled, then looked down for a second and looked up again.

"We're gonna have this..uh..party tomorrow. Something like that. Ya know, like a moving-in party, whatever ya call it. There's gonna be food, games, ya know, the kind of stuff you'd normally have in a party. Everyone's gonna be there." he sighed and started to shiver. "It just wouldn't be the same without you. I wish you were still here man." he stayed silent for a bit and tears slowly came down from his eyes.

"I..uh..had a nightmare. I was in it. You were in it. And..." he sighed deeply. "I don't know. It was kind of like...a memory. Well...it was a memory. That memory was how you were killed." he stared at the stone.

"I just wanna say that I'm...I'm sorry." he cried. "I could have saved you. I wish I can just...go back in time and...and helped ya out...but I wasn't." he wiped his eyes. "I...I wish I was." he started to shake. He wrapped his arms around himself trying to keep himself warm.

"It's..it's my fault. I don't know what...came out of me but...I was just...angry. I..I was stupid...I..I never should have called you a freak. I don't know why I said that, but...it was just a stupid fight." he grieved.

"If we never had that...stupid fight,...you'd still be here. You wouldn't have...ran off into the city that night and...you wouldn't have been captured and you...would'nt have been killed by...the Shredder. I wish...that you didn't died in my arms. I wish that...none of this would've ever happened." he wiped his eyes again. He slowly clenched his fist and punched it to the ground. He calmed down. "Thank god we killed him..." he sighed. "I just wished that we killed him first...or sooner."

"If we didn't fight, I would've...told you about...how...how I was gonna propose. If...if she said yes, then I thought...I thought that you...you could've been my best man." he looked down. "When I proposed to her, she...she was happy...and sad at the same time. That was after...after you were killed." he sniffed. He took a deep breath and calmed down a little bit.

"Do ya remember...when we used to...ya know, hang out on the rooftops? And when we hear someones scream, we'd find the guy and kick his butt? Those...those were great times." he sighed. "I'm gonna miss those moments together."

"Oh! The wedding...it...it was amazing. It..it was the best day of my life." he moaned quietly. "It...would've been better if you were around. I wish you were...here to see it. You could've loved it, even though your not that kind of guy who...who goes to weddings." he said, looking at the stone.

"It's been two months now...since you've been gone." he sniffed. "Everyone misses you. I miss you. I could've...visited ya sooner, but...I don't know why I didn't come. I...I can't think of a reason why." he looked up at the sky and watched the rain pour down on his face.

"I came out here...not only to apologise...for what I said to ya but..." he opened the black duffle bag and grabbed out two weapons. He placed them on the ground in front of the stone and continued talking. "...to give you these...Now...you'll always have 'em, wherever you are." he smiled, then started crying.

He stood up slowly and said his final goodbyes to his friend.

"Not only you were my friend...you...you were my best friend. My only friend." he sniffed and closed his eyes. He turned around and stopped when he saw a woman, holding an umbrella standing in front of the man. He walked to her and hugged with his head resting on her shoulder. He cried.

"I miss him April." he told her.

"I miss him to, Casey." April replied. "You're cold!" April exclaimed. "Come on, let's go inside." she suggested. He moved his head away from her shoulder and nodded. They both walked back to the barn. Before Casey went inside, he looked at the big oak tree and frowned.

"Rest in peace...Raph." he entered the barn and closed the door.

* * *

***sniff* Wow. I can't believe I just wrote that. I'm not that good at that kind of stuff, but I had a go and I'm glad that I've wrote it down and posted it here.**

**This one shot has been going on in my head for quite some time, so I'd thought I'd share it with you readers. Plus, it's nice to read something new for a change. **

**I would also like to say thank you everyone for reading and reviewing my first fanfiction 'Falling In Love With the Nightwatcher'. It now has over 3000 views! And my first chapter has over 1000 views! I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far. I just love to read all of your reviews. These reviews are what keep me writing. Just to let you know, the next chapter will be up soon.**

**I hope you enjoyed my first one shot. Please feel free to tell me what you think. Reviews are always appreciated. I might write more one shots, so some tips or advice would be really helpful.**

**Again, thank you readers and for now, see ya! :)**


End file.
